Virtual 3NC0UNT3R
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: La 3º parte! Secuela de 'Frightful deep sea...' AKUROKU Axel continúa buscando a Roxas y llega a un mundo paranoico...


**Disclaimer:** Ni Kingdom Hearts ni los personajes que aparecen aquí son mios (jooo siempre pongo lo mismo...)

**Este es un fic SECUELA de SECUELA xDD por tanto, recomiendo ue lean los dos primeros antes muchas gracias... **

**Re-memorando (con melodía de DC): **Al escapar de Halloween Town, Roxas acaba en el barco de almas errantes de Davy Jones. Justo en el momento en que se reencuentra con Axel, un Nobody se lleva a Roxas. Axel intenta seguirles abriendo un nuevo portal...

**Virtual 3.N.C.0.U.N.T.3.R**

Lo primero que vió Axel al llegar a ese mundo fue una red cibernética. Todo a su alrededor era de colores monocromos, circuitos... era muy extraño. No podía creérselo. Una vez, Sora ya le había hablado de ese mundo: Espacio Paranoide. Axel se miró la ropa y alucinó.

Comenzó a caminar. Enseguida se encontró con una gente la mar de rara que jugaban a algo la mar de raro también. Hizo el intento.

-Disculpad...alguién ha visto a un chico más o menos así de alto?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y continuaron jugando. Axel continuó buscando lejos de esos tipos.

-Has dicho que buscas a un chico? Te refieres a Sora?-le preguntó alguien a su espalda. Axel se giró. -No, no es Sora, aunque físicamente se parecen mucho.-El muchacho que le había hablado se quedó pensativo.-Hm... se parece a Sora y no es Sora...

Axel negó resignado. -¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

-¿Yo?, soy Tron, encantado. A ver...se parece a Sora y no es Sora... pues no tengo ni idea de a quién buscas-dijo al fin.

-¡¡YA ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA!!-rugió Axel, histérico. Tron volvió a quedarse pensativo.-Espera...sí, hace nada he visto a un hombre que tiraba de un joven no muy lejos de esta sección. Parecían estar discutiendo a gritos.

-_''¿Parecían o estaban discutiendo...?''_pensó Axel. _''¿Que és el tonto del pueblo o qué?''_

-Sígueme, es por aquí.-le dijo Tron, y comenzó a correr. Axel le siguió, no muy seguro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿No me agradeces que te haya librado de la condena?-preguntó Luxord a Roxas. Éste giró la cabeza-No tengo nada que agradecerte, lo has hecho por tu beneficio. Y esta vez no tengo ningún espíritu poseyéndome, así que no te será tan facil violarme, ¡cerdo!

-Cómo te pones a la defensiva...-rió Luxord. -Quizás cambiarías de opinión si te digo que Davy Jones tenía pensado tenerte condenado toda la eternidad... lo de los 100 años no era más que un engaño que les dice a todos los moribundos...

Roxas se quedó de piedra.-Yo...¡¡habría jugado contra él!!-gritó. Luxord rió de nuevo. -Oh...¿tampoco sabes que los que pierden la partida siren de alimento al Kraken? Y tú no habrías ganado...los dados no son tu fuerte.

Roxas se ofendió muchísimo.-¿Y ahora qué narices piensas hacer conmigo?

Luxord le miró con malicia.-¿Hace falta que te lo diga?-Roxas tragó saliva- Voy a llevarte al castillo y a decirle a Xemnas que me nombre tu tutor...ya llevamos cierto tiempo comentándolo... eres el único de la Organización menor de edad...

-¡¡Yo YA **no soy **de la Organización!!-gritó Roxas, intentando soltarse, pero lo tenía cogido muy fuerte y le hacía daño el brazo. A la desesperada, le mordió con fuerza la mano hasta el punto de notar sangre en la boca. Luxord soltó un gritó y le dejó libre, momento que Roxas aprovechó para correr lejos de él. -¡¡Xemnas jamás te nombraría tutor mío, sabe perfectamente lo que me haces!!-le gritó.

_''Maldito crío...''_pensó-¿Y crees que a él le importa?-le dijo. Roxas recibió esa afirmación como una pedrada. Corrió hacia otra sección y se topó de frente con...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tron había guiado a Axel por todo el cibermundo, pero en todas las secciones les decían que fueran a la siguiente, y así continuamente. Axel comenzaba a desesperarse. No quería ni imaginarse lo que podría estar haciéndole Luxord a Roxas en esos momentos... Tron fua a entrar en la sección siguiente y recibió el impacto de alguien que corría sin mirar, cayendo al suelo Tron y el corredor. -!!!- Axel no daba crédito a sus ojos. La persona que se incorporaba en esos momentos disculpándose una y mil veces ante Tron era Roxas. Cuando éste vió a Axel, se lanzó a él para abrazarle con fuerza.- ¡¡Ayúdame, Axel!!-rogó desesperado. Axel lo separó con cuidado de él y en el momento en que Luxord entraba por la puerta le golpeó con toda la fuerza de sus puños. Luxord no se lo esperaba y cayó al suelo. Axel cogió a Roxas con fuerza de la mano, transmitiéndole seguridad, primero le presentó a Tron a Roxas, luego se despidieron de él y abrió un portal en el momento en ue Luxord comenzaba a incorporarse. Le dijo a Roxas que entrase primero, siempre cogidos de la mano, y antes de entrar él le propinó una buena patada a Luxord que lo hizo volver al suelo. Tron lo observó todo sin saber qué decir.

-.-.-.-.-.---...--.-.--...--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.----...----..-.-.---.-.-.-..-..--..-.-.-.-------...-.-.-.-.-

Fin del fic

Este es el más cortito y es una pequeña introducción al siguiente (AVISO: Axel y Roxas se separarán de nuevo en el primer capítulo) El siguiente fic está pensado para mi Axel y se lo dedico.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!!


End file.
